Running Chapt 1
by Mrs Layal Sevani
Summary: Set at the end of eclipse. Jacob Black a young werewolf is trying to escape the pain of a broken heart, will he finally imprint? Or it cause more pain than before? Please Nate: the whole start bit is the last chapter of Eclipse by Stepehenie Meyer.
1. Running

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I DONT OWN ECLIPSE, SO PLEASE PPL DONT MURDER ME. Most of the first chapter is the last chapter fo Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, and the crappy little bit at the end is mine, so please...**

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending you this.

She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her- for everything.

Edward

"Jake, we only have one table," Billy said, he was staring at my left hand.

My hand was clamped down on the wood hared enough that it really was in danger. I loosened them one by one, concentrating on that action alone, and then clenched my hand together so I wouldn't break anything.

"Yeah, doesn't matter anyway," Billy muttered.

I got up from the table, shrugging out of my t-shirt as I stood. Hopefully Leah had gone home by now.

"Not too late," Billy mumbled as I punched the front door out of the way.

I was running before I hit the trees, my clothes strewn out like a trail of crumbs-as I if wanted to find my way back. It was almost to easy now to phase. I didn't have to think. My body already knew where I was going and, before I asked it too, it gave me what I wanted.

I had four legs now, and I was flying.

The trees blurred into a sea of black flowing around me. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless rhythm. I could run like this for days and I would not be tired. Maybe, this time, I wouldn't stop.

But I wasn't alone.

_So sorry_, Embry whispered in my head.

I could see through his eyes. He was far away, to the north, but he had wheeled around and was racing to join me. I growled and pushed myself harder.

_Wait for us,_ Quil complained. He was closer, just starting out form the village.

_Leave me alone_, I snarled.

I could feel their worry in my head, try hard as I might to drown it in the sound of the wind and the forest. This was what I hated most- seeing myself through their eyes, worse now that their eyes were full of pity.

They saw the hate, but kept running after me.

A new voice sounded in my head.

_Let him go_. Sam's thought was soft, but still an order. Embry and Quil slowed to a walk.

If only I could stop hearing, stop seeing what they saw. My head was so crowded, but the only way to be alone again was to be human, and I couldn't stand the pain.

_Phase back, _Sam directed them. _I'll pick you up Embry_.

First one, then another awareness faded into silence. Only Sam was left.

_Thank you_, I managed to think.

_Come home when you can_. The words were faint, trailing off into the blank emptiness as he left, too.

And I was alone.

So much better. Now I could hear the faint rustle of the mattered leaves beneath my toenails, the whisper of an owl's wings above me, the ocean-far, far in the west- moaning against the beach. Hear this, and nothing more. Feel nothing but speed, nothing but the pull of muscle, sinew and bone, working together in harmony as the miles disappeared behind me.

If the silence in my head lasted, I would never go back. I wouldn't be the first one to choose this form over the other. Maybe, if I ran far enough, I would never have to hear again…

I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me.

5 days now. 5 days I had been running without a stop. My muscles were tiring, but the slight exhaustion was good. My instincts, my tiredness, my hunger, I needed them all to relieve myself of the pained Jacob Black that was slowly slipping away.

I pushed myself harder, and willed the animal in me to take over.

I needed to run far enough to be rid of the voices inside my head. They were the only thing keeping my instincts from completely taking over me. The only thing keeping me human.

The voices seemed to cling to me, bringing a fresh wave of pain whenever on of the pack thought of _her_. She called often. I knew she was worried, _but not worried enough_, I though bitterly. I could see Bella through the pack's eyes, as much as they tried not to think of her, she seemed fine. Nothing compared to when _he_ left. Just thinking of him made my insides boil, made my muscles shudder violently and uncontrollably.

Trees snapped and splintered as I rammed into them, trying to find some reprieve form the anger and pain.

I was breathing hard now and I struggled to get my anger under control. I concentrated in my surroundings. I tried to immerse myself in the trees, the woods, the everything of the forest. Anything to escape the pain.


	2. Breaking Out and Up

Jacob,

**Chapter 2**

The only way to escape the pain, I realised, was unconsciousness. I wasn't going to knock myself out, but maybe sleep would do it. I contemplated phasing back. I would fall into a deeper sleep in my human form, but it was the time before unconsciousness that iw as worried about. I knew that as soon as I was human, there would be nothing to stop the pain that I had been trying to hold back. It would hit me like a- I cut myself off. I had been about to say 'vampire'. I couldn't allow myself to think of _them_ again, I had to stay in control.

I slowed down to a jog and searched for a place to rest myself. Now, I needed nothing but privacy, I needed no distractions, I needed quiet. Soon, I found a tree that had fallen over and formed a cave with the surrounding moss, trees and bark. It would have to do. I trotted over and searched the area. It was safe. Relieved, I immediately sank down into the dirt and closed my eyes. I prayed for a dreamless sleep for just one night. But, like the many nights before it, the dream came.

_I am in my garage working on the motorcycles. There is a knock on the door and I race to get it. It is Bella, she smiles. She looks happy to see me. She grabs my hand and leads me to the forest. The forest that I grew up in now looks dark and gloomy, it feels like the trees are closing in, not leaving enough time to escape._

_We walk through the forest for hours- it doesn't seem to end. I turn around to see how far we've come. When I turn back, Bella isn't there. I look around frantically. Is see nothing. I turn back again, and Bella is suddenly there. But this is not the Bella I love. This Bella reeks of a sickly sweet smell. This Bella moves gracefully about, not tripping once. This Bella has blood red eyes. This Bella lunges at my throat. _

I woke up howling. My control was once again slipping away. I had this dream night after night, whether in human form or in wolf form. It didn't matter, the dream still came.

I looked up at the sky, and heard a rumble. There was going to be a storm tonight. _All the better_, I thought to myself.

I could feel myself regain control, slowly, slowly. I tried to drift back into sleep, and let the night storm overwhelm me.

_**Lala's POV**_

"Awww, Lala, babe, you know I didn't mean it," he drawled in his sleazy southern accent. "Me and her were just talkin' babe, it aint nothin'"

I ignored him and walked off. It was the same scenario every time. Every concert he had, there was a new girl, a new excuse for sticking his slimy tongue in her mouth and new reasons why he was justified. Why? Because he was Chris Brown, that's why, and apparently Chris Brown could do no wrong. So when Chris Brown goes around knocking up random big-boobed sluts while his pathetic Aussie girlfriend waited in the wings.

"Lala, darlin'" he drawled, "She was upset, I was tryna make her feel better, ya know?"

"Well last time I checked, a girl doesn't feel better when someone's sticking their tongue down your throat and unzipping his pants!" I exploded, "And _especially _not by kissing superstar _Chris-fucking-Brown_, who has a _girlfriend_!!"

D_amn it!_ I cursed. I promised myself I would keep my cool, and yet here I was, wheeled around shouting my head off, and on the verge of a psychotic breakdown. Again.

I sighed. How many times would this happen? How many times would I convince myself I hated him, and then melt like mush in his arms the next day when he came to apologise? _Too many times_, I thought angrily to myself.

"Awww, Lala, babe," said Chris in his once-sexy-now-annoying black southern accent. "You know I'm still your boo right? I was just havin' a lil' fun!"

"_Excuse me??" _I seethed, "'still my _boo'_? In case the direction of this conversation isn't becoming clear, Chris, let me make it clearer," I hissed, jabbing his chest with each word for emphasis, "We're over, ok? No more 'my boo-ing' me, ok? I have had _enough_. So just turn around and get your sorry black ass _out of my room_!!"

Chris stood there frozen, waiting for the punch line. Idiot that he was, he couldn't comprehend that, for once, someone was breaking up with him, and not the other way around.

"Go," I said coldly, "Get out. Shoo. I'm going to pack my bags, and when I turn around, you will have escorted yourself, and your ego out of my room. Capice?"

I wheeled around and walked to the crappy closet the hotel provided. I started unhooking all my clothes and throwing them into my suitcase. Behind me, I heard the door close. _Finally, _I sighed in relief, _probably realised some slut was waiting for him in his room_. I collapsed on the bed and buried myself in the pillows, trying to block everything out. Slowly, I could feel tears forming, and I wiped them away heatedly, _no, _I growled at myself, I shouldn't be the one blubbering. I did nothing wrong. I'm not the lying, cheating man-whore. Chris was. I sighed again, who was I kidding? The tears were gonna come no matter what I said to myself. I walked to the window and looked out. Outside, was nothing but green forest, it looked eerie, and yet beautiful. Suddenly, I felt the need to be out there, I needed to get out.

I grabbed a jacket and rushed out of the hotel room. I ran down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. I ran through the reception, nearly knocking down a concierge.

As soon as a I was outside, I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt freer now. I headed towards the trees, not knowing where to start.

I decided to head the gap in the trees; there seemed to be some sort of trail. As soon as I hit the trees, the sky rumbled. _Perfect_, I thought sarcastically as I scowled up at the sky. I hurried to get further into the forest before the rain came. I walked and walked, wondering aimlessly, my spirits going down with the weather. I checked to see the time on my watch, it was nearing midnight. _Damn! _ I thought, had I really been walking for 2 hours??

Far off, a howl sounded, it was horrible, it was a howl of pain and anger. I shivered and moved on. A bit late now to think about what creatures could eat me. The sky rumbled again. I looked up and felt a fat drop of water land on my face. Then another, and another. Suddenly, the skies opened up and the rain poured down in bucket loads. The trees did nothing to shelter me; they stood no chance against the pouring rain. I continued to walk forward; I was beyond caring where I was anymore. All I needed to feel right now was the rain on my face. Well it was rain or tears, by this stage, I couldn't tell, I was crying freely now. I tried to let the rain engulf me, hoping I would get lost out here and never have to see his face again. 


	3. Just a quick note!

**Helloo people! **

**I'm actually not sure if I'm allowed to do this, so I'm sorry FanFiction! **

**Anyways. **

**Just writing to let people know that there is more coming!**

** I had mother of a writer's block just after I finished the first two chapters, back in the day, and now (hopefully) it's gone. *crosses fingers* **

**So, basically, if there is anyone still reading this (please make that a yes) this is me, thanking you for commenting, because quite frankly, I'd forgotten all about it, and forgotten that I even *liked* writing these stories. **

**So thank ye very much **

**PS: If you think I'm taking my sweet time writing, then please, feel free to virtually shout at me (I'm used to it, believe me) **

**PPS: Oh, and also, I have read VA, I love it, praise it, and wish I could come up with ideas for a story because that is a sickmadd idea!**

** Hit me with suggestions… I think my email address comes up somewhere, if not, let me know! **

**Hugs; **

** Layal **


End file.
